


Discretion

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new relationship needs time to grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Discretion  
> Pairing/Characters: Jim Kirk/Leonard McCoy, Spock  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: A new relationship needs time to grow.  
> Notes: Written for kirkmccoy100 for the prompt engage  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Bones wished Jim would engage his brain before speaking sometimes. He’d all but gone and told Spock they were sleeping together. He shouldn’t care who knew, after all gossip on the Enterprise was rife and it’d be someone else’s story tomorrow.

He’d been hoping he and Jim could get a feel for this relationship, build on their friendship. The sex was great but if it were to be more than a casual fling they’d need time and space. Their relationship would never work with people poking and prodding at it. Swallowing his pride, he asked Spock to keep it secret.


End file.
